el velo
by nekogirl14
Summary: espantos,brujas,daimonions, exist un velo k separa a los mundo algo sucede con el i Lyra tiene que rescatar a Will, continuacion de el catalejo lacado...
1. kaisa y lyra

Bueno aki con mi primer fic en español sobre las la trilogia de la materia oscura .

Espero i es guste por k veo k no ai muxa auidiencia en el idioma español, i mas k nada jue la atención k se le puso por salir apenas el film.

Pro weno, aki les djo est fic k es lo k io diria la continuación del tercer libro El catalejo lacado.

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

**(Notas de la autora**** osease moi )**

-dialogos-

podia ser un dia cualquiera pro no lo era, era el solsticio de verano.

Sentada en una banca del jardin botanico de Oxford

-FLAS BACK-

-¡Si!-exclamo-¡confiaba en que siguiera aquí!¡Que alegria, Will! Yo venia aqui, en mi Oxford, y cuando deseaba estar sola me sentaba en este banco, con Pan. Pense que si pudieras venir aquí… mas o menos una vez al año…, al mismo tiempo que yo, durante una hora, podriamos fingir que volviamos a estar juntos, y lo estariamos, si permanecieramos un rato aquí sentados aquí, tu y yo solos, en mi mundo…

-Regresare aquí mientras viva-dijo Hill-.este donde este, regresare a este lugar.

-El dia del solsticio de verano-dijo Lyra-, al mediodia. Regresare mientras viva… Mientras viva…Y mas adelante-prosiguió con voz temblorosa-, si conocemos a una chica o un chico que nos gustan, y nos casemos con ellos, debemos portarnos bien con ellos…

Se abrazaron con fuerza.

-FIN DEL FLAS BACK-

-Will…-un sonoro suspiro se escapo de sus labios-, te extraño tanto, pero por ti seguiré adelante.

Ahora Lyra era una mujer muy bella, tanto o más que su madre, y desde que se había enterado de la muerte de su padre y madre se sentía un poco triste, pero tambien un poco de odio se colaba contra ellos.

Su padre lord Asriel, como pudo sacrificar a Roger, su mejor amigo, pero se lo perdonaba por que había podido liberar a Roger del mundo de los muertos, y su madre, ella sabia que la había amado, al menos lo demostró cuando estuvieron en la cueva del Himalaya, donde a pesar de que la mantuvo inconsciente durante varios días la cuidaba y la amaba, solo por eso se lo perdonaba.

De Iorek Byrnison escucho que se convirtió en un gran rey, y las pocas veces que lo habia ido a visitar su reino se habia podido asentar en unas tundras del norte, ya que el deshielo que producio las ventanas a otros mundos, ahora se hallaban cerradas y eso era un gran beneficio.

El Jordan College era su casa, pero desde hacia unos años que se habia ido al internado de dame Hanna. Y ella le habia ayudado a recuperar la capacidad para leer el aletiometro. Aunque desconocia como era que dame Hanna supiera leerlo.

-¿Pan crees que Will ya se haya casado?-le pregunto Lyra a su daimonion.

-No lo se Lyra, en su mundo las cosas parecen ser mas complicadas que en el nuestro, pero…no se a lo mejor no.

-Como quisiera que existiera una ventana para dar con su mundo.

-Sabes lo que eso implica Lyra, y de sobra sabes que lo hicimos por un bien, ¿querias que los espantos pasaran a nuestro mundo? ¿Querias que los espantos siguieran atormentando a la madre de Will?

-No… no lo habia pensado asi Pan-y tras esto una lagrima solitaria se desprendio de los ojos de Lyra.

A sus 24 años Lyra era un mujer sumamente delicada, su piel se habia tornado palida, debido a las largas horas de encierro en las bibiotecas.

-Mira Pan quien diria que Lyra Lenguadeplata lloraria al recordar los viejos tiempos, si Roger me viera diria que me estoy volviendo sentimentalista. ¿No lo crees Pan?

Pero Pantalaimon no la estaba escuchando si no que veia a un ganso de porte majestuoso, que parecia que estubiera esperando a que le pusiera atención.

-Se te saluda Kaisa ¿Cómo se encuentra Serafina Pekkala?- le dijo Lyra secandose las lagrimas.

-Gracias Lyra, Serafina Pekkala se encuentra en su mejor momento-dijo el daimonion-ganso.

-¿Y dime Kaisa cual es el motivo de tu visita?-seguia siendo Lyra no por nada habia sido hija de sus padres **(jeje osease k es fregona como su ama i su apa .)**

-Lyra existe algo que esta alterando el orden de los mundos, se necesita de tu ayuda en el clan de Serafina Pekkala, ese es uno de los motivos para venir a este lugar, ademas algo sucede con Will.

Lyra se levanto como si fuese un resorte.

-¿Qué pasa con Will?

Bueno asta aki k les parece?

Jeje a ver si en unos dias m viene insipiracion hehe


	2. ¿dond estoy?

Bueno aki a pedido dl unico k m a leido creo n.nU pro es bienvenido con buena alegria!

KaworuM io tbm ac poco k termine la trilogía d los libro en 3 dias u.u no m duraron

vicky233P k bueno k t aya gustado el fic

muxo haha pro bueno es k solo m paraba a comer haha…

Les djo con esto

_Pensamientos_

**(Intervenciones mias)**

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

_-¿Qué pasa con Will?-pregunto Lyra en verdad angustiada_

Kaisa la miro preocupada como le diria que el amor de Eva se habia esfumado, como el humo…pero sabia que estaba en otro mundo, como explicarle que de repente se habia esfumado… por asi decirlo, a otro mundo… dejando a su madre con Mary…

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

-¡PERO COMO HA PODIDO PASAR A OTRO MUNDO!-exclamo una no tan calmada Lyra.

-Lyra sera mejor que te explique Serafina Pekkala ¿si? Ella sabes mas del asunto que cualquier otra bruja-dijo el daimonion-ganso.

-Esta bien Kaisa, a que parte del mundo iremos para acomodar las cosas antes de mi partida.

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

-¿Pero donde diablos estoy?-dijo un Will muy confundido.

Y es que estaba parado en un prado, de un verde esmeralda, y mas alla en el horizote habia una fina linea azul.

_Supongo que a de ser __el mar, ¿Cómo estara Lyra hace años que no la veo…_

Y una lagrima solitaria cae por su mejilla.

Will ya no era un niño, no desde que aprendio las consecuencias de sus actos, era alto, de cuerpo musculoso, si Lyra hubiese conocido a su padre de mas joven diria que se habian parecido. Su pelo pelirrojo, su porte era austero, tenia el pelo revuelto, y aun asi se veia bien.

_¿Cómo se a de ver Lyra, si todo su amor me parecia dulce? ¿Cómo es ahora de grande? como me gustaria tenerla en mis brazos para poder abrazarla._

Will habia estudia en una universidad de su Oxford,aunque se habia convertido en catedratico, al igual que la profesora Mary, ella le habia ayudado mucho… su madre, estaba preocupado por su madre…estaria bien…bueno de eso no dudaba estaba con Mary, pero aun asi no podia evitar preocuparse.

**(por cierto no m acuerdo**** bien si sale en el libro k no se cual es el color de cabello de Will asi k aki lo pongo pelirrojo si es d otro color pliz! M lo acen saber lo mas pronto posible)**

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

habia pasado una semana de que Lyra habia partido de Oxford, ella se habia convertido en una maestra del colegio que dirigia dame Hanna. Asi que tubo que pedirle a la directora que le diera permiso para el viaje que realizaria a los bosques en donde vivian las brujas.

Después de 2 dias de viaje por mar y otros 4 a pie para poder llegar.

-Lyra, que bueno que has llegado seas bienvenida en mi clan-dijo Serafina Pekkala.

-Gracias Serafina Pekkala… estoy muy preocupada por Will-dijo bajando la mira al suelo.

-Lyra se fuerte por que se avecinan dias oscuros.

-¿Dias oscuros? ¿Que no ya habia pasado la derrota de la Autoridad?

-Si… pero no es la Autoridad… si no algo mas haya de la Autoridad… es el destino mismo-dijo Serafina Pekkala.

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

bueno k les parecio esto?

K tal? Haha dejen rewiews


	3. muerteymundomulefa

Bueno aki con el tercer cap! I k bueno a estas dos personitas k siguen mi fanfic por primera vez

KaworuM jeje grax por el apoyo es la primera vez k continuo con un fanfic por k los otro k tngo en esta cuenta i otra no los e continuado -.-U jiji pro este si! jojo

Grax!vicky233P por aclararme esa duda k tenia no se bien donde dice k su pelo es d ese color, ai lugo m dices en k capitulo dl libro viene no?

I bueno les djo con esto…

_Pensamientos_

**(Intervenciones mias)**

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

_¿Dónde diablos estoy? Bueno he llegado a lo que parece ser un océano pero no hay nada, no se ve que haya peces no nada._

Era lo que parecia un mundo sin vida, solo habia vegetación terrestre y marina, pero nada mas, o al menos eso parecia.

Lo que no sabia es que se encontraba en el extraño mundo de los muletas… pero ¿Dónde estaban los mulefas?

Caminando un poco mas encontro lo que parecia ser una villa, aunque se encontraba totalmente vacia y extrañamente parecia haber sido presa de un ataue sorpresa.

En ninguna de las cabañas que encontro habia cuerpos, pero eso si encontro mucha sangre en las paredes, el los techos, tejados, en todo lugar imaginable e inimaginable. Tomo un poco de comida que encontro y una bolsa que improviso con un cuero que por ahí habia. Saliendo un poco mas de la villa, vislumbro un bosque de una altura increíble, eran imponentes esos arboles, extremadamente bellos, y a la vez tan familiares. Mas alla del bosque vio una carretera, o al menos eso parecia.

En la carretera de lava, habia unos cadáveres, de las extrañas criaturascon cuerpo en forma de rombo, y sus patas o extremidades enroscadas en lo que parecian ser unas enormes llantas o bolas.

**(valga la redundancia, no recuerdo muy bien como eran los mulefas asi k voe a poner como si ubiesen evolucionado mas pero eso si que no djaron d usar las semillas de los arboles k los acian poder razonar)**

se quedo estatico, las criaturas que enfrente suyo yacian desangradas desde las que parecian ser unas recien nacidas hasta los viejos de la aldea.

Un crujido de ramas lo alerto.

-Will...

Will volteo pero no vio nada.

-Will...ayudame...por... fa- la voz en un momento se apago.

Sintio un dolor en el pecho, un dolor como si trataran de quitarlo lo mas preciado en la vida.

Entonces comprendio.

Corrio y corrio.

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

-Serafina Pekkala, perdona, pero...¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTA WILL?

Serafina Pekkala la miro con altivez, si era digna hija de sus padres, no los llego a conocer ni en persona, pero si habia escuchado hablar de ellos.

-Lyra calmate, deja que te explique-dijo tan tranquilamente la bruja que por un momento a Lyra le dio un extraño miedo- Will ha ido a parar al mundo mas bajo en la cadena de la linea universal, es un mundo en que ya antes estuviste, tal vez lo recuerdes. Pero antes debo darte algo.

De entre las enaguas de la ropa de la bruja extrajo un extraño artefacto...

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

siguió corriendo su vida dependia de aquella salvacion.

Su alma estaba siendo torturada.

oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO oO

bueno aki con este capitulo

lo k sucesde en el proximo cap!


End file.
